


Secrecy

by naomi24



Series: Xingdae Celebration [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: From the prompt:I didn’t think my parents could accept me dating somebody of your gender/race/religion/species, so we’ve been keeping it quiet, but now my mom can’t stop talking about her friend’s next-door neighbor and how perfect they’d be for me and you’ve got some nosy neighbor trying to set you up with their coworker’s kid and how do we tell them we’re engaged without making them think it’s because of their completely uninvited meddling?





	Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, took a day break. Here's the next one.
> 
> This is one of the most fun prompts I've encountered.
> 
> Thank you to [perfectly rose](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists) for listing a lot of great prompts.

 

 

“To Yixing and Chen!” Baekhyun shouts over the commotion, and the guests cheer for them.

 

Jongdae glares at his friend for purposely using his old nickname. It was an old childhood nickname that should have died when he turned ten, but his mom wouldn't let go of it. Now, _everyone_ including his friends’ parents know his embarrassing nickname.

 

Jongdae would have frowned even long if it wasn’t for the kiss to his cheek. He sees a familiar dimpled smile in front of him, and he grins back to his fiancée.

 

“Hi future hubby,” Yixing grins at him before grabbing his hand.

 

“Hey,” Jongdae replies. He thinks about using the word _Hubby_ in the future, and it warms his heart.

 

It's their engagement party tonight, and most of the guests are old friends from school and work. Jongdae's parents are here too, but Yixing's parents weren't invited. It's not that they didn't want to invite them; it’s just that they have traditional views.

 

They wanted Yixing to marry a nice girl one day, and have a lot of children. Yixing has always been a filial son, but he’s also hopelessly in love with Jongdae. Therefore, he does the best of both worlds. He tells his parents that he hasn’t found the right girl, while he keeps loving Jongdae in secret.

 

Surprisingly, Jongdae is patient about this. He doesn’t argue when Yixing have to go to a few blind dates and kiss random girls in the cheeks. His policy is ‘ _As long as it doesn’t go past first base’_.

 

Even though tonight has been amazing, Jongdae knows that Yixing would have loved to have his parents here.

 

***

 

Despite being engaged, they decide to hold off on moving in together. Yixing needs more time on telling his parents the truth, and Jongdae _loves_ his bachelor pad. For now, they’ll meet up in Jongdae place as usual.

 

It’s a regular friday night, so they plan on having a short movie marathon. Yixing is bringing some chicken and beers, so Jongdae only have to clean his apartment.

 

When he finally collects all the garbage, he heads to the garbage disposal chute near his apartment. As he walks back to his apartment, he sees Mrs. Choi opening her door. The sweet lady is in her 50’s and she makes the best cookies, but she can be a bit overwhelming sometimes. Especially when she decides to tell him _all_ of the gossip in this building.

 

He greets her with a smile, and hopes that he walks fast enough to get to his door. Unfortunately, Mrs. Choi is unrelenting as she races up to him and tells him to hold on. Jongdae sighs internally before giving her another polite smile.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I have the best news!. You’re going to love this,” the woman exclaims.

 

“Oh, what is it?” Jongdae plays along, even though he knows that it’s a trap. Usually, her best news means someone in the building is cheating, or the wife’s husband finds out. Unfortunately, it’s neither of these things.

 

“I have the _perfect_ blind date for you,” she starts to tell him.

 

Jongdae raises his eyebrows before replying to her.

 

“I’m sure your choice is amazing, but I’m not into women,” he tries to let her down gently.

 

“Oh, I know dear,” she says with a wave of her hand. “But this time, I have the perfect man for you.”

 

“Oh, but I’m not really looking for…”

 

“It’s okay dear!” she tells him. “It doesn’t have to go further. I just thought you could do this old lady a favor and meet him.”

 

She gives him one of her sad looks, and Jongdae should have known that he’d be screwed even _before_ he smiled at her.

 

“Of course,” he sighs before weakly smiling at her.

 

Mrs. Choi squeals in excitement before hugging him tightly.

 

He wonders if he has enough time to buy some Milka chocolate. He needs it in case Yixing doesn’t forgive him.

 

***

 

When Yixing arrives, he grins nervously at him as he waits for the elder to take off his shoes.

 

“How was traffic?” the younger tries to make conversation. “Was there delays on the train? Did someone steal your seat this time?”

 

“It was good,” Yixing tells him after he stands up again. “There wasn’t any delays, and no, there wasn’t an annoying teenager after my seat.”

 

“That’s good! That means you’re well rested, and we can watch the movie right away,” Jongdae says in a rush. “Let’s sit down and _not_ talk during the movie.”

 

The younger is hoping that if they don’t talk, then he won’t feel guilty about accepting that blind date. They’ve talked about Yixing going on a few blind dates because of his parents, but Jongdae shouldn’t _have_ that luxury. He doesn’t _have_ traditional parents. Therefore, he knows that he’s screwed if Yixing ever finds out.

 

He crosses his fingers and hope that Yixing won’t _ever_ find out.

 

“Oh, okay,” Yixing says in a confused. “But let’s eat too! I’m starving, and I got your favorites!”

 

The elder takes out bulgogi from a korean restaurant that Jongdae loves, and then surprisingly, egg tarts from chinatown, one of his favorite desserts. Jongdae almost compliments his fiancée for being too sweet, but then, he notices his favorite green tea bottle, and suddenly, he’s suspicious.

 

He looks at Yixing’s face, and the sign is too subtle for anyone else to notice, but he sees how Yixing’s forehead is slightly wet. _Now_ he knows for sure. His fiancée did something _bad_.

 

“What is this?” Jongdae waves at all the food and the drink. “What did you _do_?”

 

He crosses his arms and glares down at the elder, who’s sitting at the couch.

 

“Nothing!” Yixing says in his panic voice, slightly pitchy and nervous. “I just thought it’d be nice to celebrate our ‘ _First Kiss’_ anniversary. You know, since it happened today, 3 years ago.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Jongdae argues. “That passed already, and you didn’t even remember it.”

 

“Well, then,” Yixing seems to be struggling at this before finding the right words. “I just want to make up for it!”

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes before sitting next to him, ignoring how the elder flinches when he sat down.

 

“Whatever it is, I’ll forgive you,” the younger tells him. “We’ve been through everything. I mean, I’m already letting you have _multiple_ blind dates, so _technically_ , I’m a very forgiving person. You should remember that, in the future.” Jongdae hints unashamedly.

 

“Well,” the elder starts to say. “Technically, this _is_ about a blind date that I’ve accepted.”

 

“It’s okay then,” the younger says, reaching out to take Yixing’s hand. He gets it. Yixing doesn’t like saying _No_ to his parents.

 

“Except, it’s not with a girl,” the elder continues to explain.

 

“Okay…” Jongdae says, trying to make his brain catch up faster. “So, you’re having this date with an alien?”

 

“No,” Yixing laughs at the joke. “It’s just that my mom have this friend, and that her neighbour is the sweetest guy on earth…”

 

“Wait, _guy_?!” Jongdae exclaims loudly. He’s pretty sure his ears heard it wrong.

 

“Yeah,” Yixing says sheepishly. “I mean, she’s still not a big supporter of men loving other men, but she noticed that I wasn’t really connecting with women.”

 

“Oh, sure. It takes one of her friends to let you date other men, but meeting _me_ didn’t give her any ideas,” Jongdae says bitterly.

 

He wants to storm out childishly and be bitter about this, but Yixing isn’t letting him go. The elder manages to wrap his arms around him, and presses his face against Jongdae’s slightly oily hair.

 

“I’m sorry,” the elder mutters. “I should have said no instead of hurting you like this. You’re too good for me. I’ll call her tomorrow and cancel it, and maybe tell her I’m engaged to an amazing guy.”

 

Some parts of Jongdae would have loved that. To have the secret revealed. However, his brain decides to betray him as he remembers that he _also_ have something to tell Yixing.

 

“No, it’s okay,” Jongdae ends up saying. “You should go, and have a good time so she _understands_ that you’re _actually_ gay.”

 

The elder chuckles before leaning in to kiss Jongdae’s forehead.

 

“But no kisses!” The younger immediately as he remembers the most crucial thing.

 

“Of course,” the elder insists. “My lips are forever yours.”

 

Jongdae grins at that.

 

“Plus, let’s call it even,” the younger starts to say, causing Yixing to look at him in confusion. “Because I have a confession too.”

 

“Oh no,” the elder teases. “What _naughty_ thing did you do?”

 

“It’s more _Who will I meet next Friday?_ ,” the younger hints, but Yixing has never been good with clues.

 

“I had to accept a blind date,” Jongdae continues with a sheepish smile. “I _know_ that I’m not supposed to, but Mrs. Choi cornered me and…”

 

His words are halted once Yixing leans in to kiss him. It’s the type of kiss that makes him tremble, and his heart starts to beat harder against his ribcage.

 

“I don’t like this,” the elder says breathlessly once they pull apart. “Knowing that some guy will hold your hand, and buy you dinner. But you’ve never complained when I had to do this.”

 

“See how nice I am,” the younger teases before licking his lips.

 

“You are,” Yixing says tenderly. “I love you.”

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes, even though he’s grinning at the confession.

 

“I know,” the younger replies before pulling Yixing to kiss him again.

 

***

 

Surprisingly, both of their dates fall on the same day, and even though Jongdae is curious on _who_ Yixing’s date will be, he thinks that he’ll be heartbroken if the guy is better looking.

 

He doesn’t want to become one of those clingy fiancée, so he decides to focus on his own date.

 

They’re meeting in this nice asian fusion restaurant in downtown. Jongdae was the one who picked it, making sure the place is _very_ family friendly. He doesn’t want to give this guy false hope. He just hopes that the guy is _at least_ an interesting person.

 

He arrives early so the waitress let him sit first in the table. It’s not completely full tonight, but there are some families near them so it’s a good thing. This way the guy won’t try to touch him inappropriately. Sometimes he wonders if he has been on _too_ many bad dates.

 

Another ten minutes passes by, and he hears the waitress telling someone _It’s right over here_. He stands up to greet the person, and he suddenly notices a familiar sound, more specifically, a familiar voice.

 

His date stares at him in shock, unsure if this was a joke or something.

 

Jongdae decides to make this fun.

 

“Hi,” he reaches out to give his hand. “My name is Jongdae, and you only need to know one thing about me.”

 

Yixing’s eyebrow raises in amusement before shaking his fiancée’s hand.

 

“What’s that?” the elder asks, playing along.

 

“That I find you _very_ cute,” the younger flirts, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere,” the elder replies.

 

“Oh, well then, let’s see what are your weaknesses then,” the younger winks before pulling out a chair for Yixing.

 

That night was the most fun they ever had, playing pretend. Though, the best part is when Yixing gives in, and let his date blow him in the bathroom.

 

***

 

“We should thank your mom for last night,” the younger sighs, before cuddling closer.

 

“Maybe,” the elder replies. “But I like pretending that I’m cheating on my fiancée,” he teases.

 

Jongdae pinches his hips in retaliation, but he agrees that it was kind of fun.

 

“I wouldn’t want anyone else, though,” Yixing says in reassurance. “Just you.”

 

The younger would called him out for his cheesiness, but instead he chuckles once he feels Yixing’s hands on his ass. It seems that the elder _still_ can’t get enough.

 

“I think you’re marrying me for my ass,” the younger accuses.

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

“Nah,” the younger shrugs. “I’m also marrying you for _one_ large thing.”

 

Yixing raises an eyebrow in question before he feels a certain hand near his thigh, and it’s rubbing deliciously against his length. He groans before claiming Jongdae’s lips, and thanking fate for letting him have this amazing person.


End file.
